Field of the Invention
The invention relatives to a sunroof device mounted on a roof of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
It is previously known a sunroof device, which includes: a movable panel, which can be lifted up and moved along a front-rear direction for opening and closing a part of an opening formed on a roof of a vehicle; a fixed panel, which is mounted on the roof of the vehicle at a position more backward than the movable panel, so as to close the other part of the opening; and a weather strip, which is located between the movable panel and the opening and between the fixed panel and the opening, and mounted along inner peripheral edge portion of the opening, a distance of the weather strip from the inner peripheral edge of the opening to the movable panel is equal to that from the inner peripheral edge of the opening to the fixed panel.
Therefore, within the sunroof device, at front-rear direction of the vehicle, the width of the weather strip along width direction of the vehicle is the same, i.e., the width is large, thus, the weather strip has poor appearance. In addition, within this structure, when the movable panel is moved up and down, the support piece is rubbed against the weather strip, and thus will cause unstable sliding and the weather strip will be broken.